1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to helmet construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved safety helmet and liner wherein the same is directed to the protection of an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmets of various types have been utilized in the prior art to afford cushioning and protection to an individual to minimize injury to the individual during impact. Such helmet construction is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,035,846; 4,821,344; 4,944,044; 3,761,959; and 4,794,652.
The helmet construction of the instant invention affords advantages over the prior art by providing for a removable liner having a pneumatic chamber directed throughout, as well as optional ventilation construction therethrough.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved safety helmet and liner as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.